Edolas One-Shots
by JasLovesAnime
Summary: First chapter - Fraxus: Laxus has been in love with bad ass Freed Justine for as long as he can remember. He honestly doesn't know why he loves the guy, and knows that his love will never be returned... or will it? (Might become a multi-chap)


A/N: The first chapter is focusing on Fraxus (Freed and Laxus) ;) My first yaoi pairing fan fiction! Sorry if it's terrible and characters are OOC (then again it is Edolas and the arc was quite brief so I'm honestly making these characters up from scratch and a couple of deviantART pictures I've seen). Thank you for reading!

Laxus's POV:

I watched his long green hair sway in the wind as he walked in, cigarette in hand. His dark green eyes looked around the room, and I knew what they were doing. Feeling a pang in my heart at the thought of him looking at girls that way, I looked down at my feet, sighing. He would never look at _me _that way, would he?

"Laxus" I heard a velvety voice whisper. My eyes darted up to lock with his, making my heart beat so quick I felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest. A smirk appeared on his face. Crap, he probably knows why I'm acting so flustered.

"Y-Yes?" I felt my voice crack and almost felt the need to run away from him right there. The only things holding me back were his dark eyes, staring into my soul. His arm leaned on the wall next to me, and I could feel his breath fanning my face.

"Where's Evergreen? I need to speak with her." Disappointment flooded through me. Oh, so that's why he came up to me, because I'd know where Ever is, not because he wanted to ask me anything. I sighed at my own foolish thinking. He was _Freed Justine. _What was I expecting, a guy like him to ask out a guy like me?! Ha, in my dreams, maybe. "Well?" Snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked back up at him, my lip trembling from our close proximity.

"I don't know." It was the truth, but I was still shocked at myself that I had said it with a straight face. Looking at Freed's questioning look, I knew he didn't believe me, however. Slowly, he inched his way closer to me, until I could count the centimeters of space between us on one hand. As if playing with me, he took a deep breath and exhaled all over my neck. Why was he putting me through such torture?

"Oh, you don't know? That's a shame, Laxus… but something tells me you're _lying. _Is it because you don't want Evergreen to talk to your _precious _Freed?" he was an evil man, I was sure of it now. But no matter how many times I told myself that, my heart rate did not slow down. Nearly panting, I wanted to slap myself for letting him get to me. How could someone so manipulating make me feel this way? How did he make it all feel so real?

"N-No, I'm telling the truth, Freed." His eyes suddenly turned black and he had me pinned against the wall, his cigarette falling to the floor. He had one hand around my throat and the other pinning my hands together. Somewhere in my mind, I was reminded I could electrocute my way out of this, but for some reason… _I didn't want to. _The shocking fact dawned on me… I _enjoyed_ this.

"Don't say my name, you piece of scum." Freed hissed through gritted teeth, almost throwing my heart to the ground and stamping on it like he did with his tobacco stick. I could feel my whole body shaking, from pain or utter shock I didn't know. My big eyes stared into his, and I could almost see him realise what he'd just said. Sighing, he took his hand off my neck, stepping back from my body, giving me space to breathe. "Shit… Sorry Laxus. I didn't mean to do that, I just got caught up and acted impulsively. Nodding my head curtly, I turned away from him, not wanting to look at his face any longer. 'You piece of scum' kept repeating over and over in my head. So, that's all I was to him, a piece of shit. His presence becoming too much for me to handle, I started walking away. Never again would I let myself fall for someone who'd treat me like _that. _It was about time I realised my own self-worth. I'm not going to let him use me like a punching bag one day, then whisper sweet nothings into my ear another day. A cold hand clutching my arm as I walked stopped me mid-step. I turned, staring at him.

"Please… let me go" before I could continue he started dragging me out of the guild hall, towards who knows where. I looked around me at the bleak dark sky, as if it symbolised the darkness inside my heart._ Darkness Freed had put there. _

The setting around us both seemed to change from the bustling busy streets to a cold dark, almost deserted part of town. My eyes flickered towards Freed, who had a determined look in his eyes. _Could it be… he was taking me to his house? _My heart suddenly jolted at the thought of being in Freed's house… alone with him. My mind decided to think about _other _parts of Freed's house, like his bedroom… with a large king sized bed in it… I stopped myself from thinking on, realising how much of an idiot I am. We suddenly came to a stop, and Freed turned around to stare at me.

"Damn it, I was supposed to talk to Ever about important matters. I guess they will have to wait." 'Wait for what', I found myself thinking as I stared at the green haired beauty in front of me. What was he going to do with me…? I almost shuddered at all the possibilities. He could just be taking me to someplace deserted to kidnap me and use me as a sex slave. _Not that I would mind. _Freed holding my arm was the only thing stopping me from slapping myself at my own stupid thoughts. Whatever he was doing now was obviously 'business only', that was the way Freed's mind worked. Always thinking about business, what he'll get out of something. Never did he show an affectionate and caring side to other people, he couldn't give two shits about most people he knows to be honest. _And why would I be any different? _"We're here." His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see what looked like an apartment complex.

"What…" I mustered the courage to whisper. My mind was in frenzy, thinking of all the things he could do to me, and how I'd have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and nobody to call and scream 'help!' to.

"We're going to my apartment." I almost doubled over in shock. 'What else were you expecting, Laxus, standing outside a freaking apartment complex, him to take you shopping? It wasn't that I was shocked he was taking me to his apartment, okay I was but the fact he had said it… made it all _so real. _Pretty sure I was going to freak out in the next five seconds, my mind blurted out whatever came out first.

"Why?" His eyes stared into mine and I almost had to look away from the intensity of his expression. Slowly, a smirk grew on his face. Oh god, that's not a good sign at all. This is definitely the part where he takes out a knife and stabs me to death. This is what I get for saying his name, should've just kept my mouth shut so I'd be able to live to see another sunrise.

"You'll find out soon enough, won't you?" That one sentence ended my life. Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration but hearing _the man I'd been in love with for the past three years _say that made my heart come dangerously close to giving out. Escorting me up flights of stairs, I looked around at the apartment complex. It was pretty fancy, to say the least. Coming to a stop, he took out keys from his pocket, unlocking his apartment door. Or at least I was pretty sure it was his apartment. Opening the door, he gestured for me to walk in first. Looking around, my eyes caught view of a beautiful lounge area, with a plush sofa and coffee table. "Please, sit." He said, walking over to the sofa. I sat down on it awkwardly, the whole situation feeling surreal. There was no way I was _really _in Freed Justine's house, or more appropriately, prestige apartment. This was _definitely_ a dream.

"W-Why are we here?" I choked out, the tension in the atmosphere almost killing me. Freed walked towards me, to the point where he towered over my figure. Looking up into his eyes, I could see that they were clouded over… with what exactly I did not know. He bent down, pinning my arms to my sides. My heart was going to burst out of my chest and I'd die right here, I knew it. I was anticipating the end of my life. What I wasn't expecting was for his lips to come in contact with my neck. Gasping in shock, my eyes closed in pleasure as he trailed kisses down my jaw.

"Why do you think we're here, Laxus?" he whispered into my ear, his words paralysing me. Never, in my wildest dreams would I expect this to happen. _And now it was my reality. _I was ready to faint in his embrace. Starting to unbutton my shirt, his hands explored my chest, making me shiver from his touch. "Laxus, you don't understand how _sexy _purple looks on you" his words were trying to get a reaction out of my body, and boy were they succeeding. Nibbling on my ear lobe, he continued. "From the minute I saw you, all I've thought about was taking you, and how _amazing _it would feel." My mind was reminding me that this was all a dream. It was the only thing I could do to remain sane in this situation. "And now, I finally will."

A/N: Ending it here because dsjfahsdgalhsd *random fangirl outburst* my first try at a yaoi pairing cannot turn into a lemon, I won't let it! I might think about turning this into a multi-chap story, each chapter focusing on a different Edolas pairing. :3 Thank you for reading, please review!


End file.
